The present invention relates generally to the field of fabric or paper converting processes and machinery, and more particularly, to a system and method for producing folded articles.
Folding systems are generally used for folding and stacking products such as napkins, towels and/or other paper or fabric products. For example, one method for producing a quarter-folded product includes longitudinally folding a web by passing the web over a plow or similar V-shaped plate to create a two-ply web. The two-ply web is then passed through a series of rollers and transversely cut into discrete segments. Thereafter, through the use of a vacuum roller, an intermediate portion of the two-ply web segment is gripped and caused to fold on itself transversely, thereby developing a quarter-folded web having an area that is one quarter the area of the unfolded web. The quarter-folded web products are thereafter horizontally or vertically stacked with other quarter-folded web products.
To increase efficiency, a double-wide parent roll may also be used to produce two folded web products simultaneously. For example, the double-wide parent roll may be slit longitudinally into web halves and each web half simultaneously processed using a duplicate series of rollers to produce a pair of folded web products. The pair of folded web products may then be superposed and stacked with other superposed pairs of folded web products. The stacks of folded web products may then be delivered into a magazine for subsequent packaging.
Prior fabric folding systems and methods suffer several disadvantages. For example, prior systems do not readily accommodate individual packaging of a web product or pair of web products. For example, prior systems generally produce vertical or horizontal stacks of folded web products. The stacks are then subsequently divided into smaller stacks of a specified count for subsequent handling and packaging.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a system and method for producing folded articles that accommodates individual packaging of folded web products. The present invention provides a system and method for producing folded articles that address the shortcomings of prior systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a system for producing folded articles includes a cutting station operable to segment a fabric web into a continuous stream of individual web segments. The system also includes a first folding station operable to fold each of the web segments. The system further includes a spacing station operable to receive the stream of web segments from the folding station and deliver the stream of web segments at a predetermined spacing to correspond with a packaging registration.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for producing folded articles includes segmenting a fabric web into a continuous stream of individual web segments at a cutting station. The method also includes folding each of the web segments at a folding station. The method further includes receiving the web segments from the folding station at a spacing station and spacing the web segments at a predetermined interval at the spacing station to correspond with a packaging registration.
The technical advantages of the present invention include providing a system for producing folded articles that delivers the folded articles at a predetermined spacing to accommodate individual packaging requirements. For example, according to one aspect of the present invention, a stripper belt decelerates the folded web products to adjust the spacing between successive folded web products. The system then delivers the folded web products at the predetermined spacing to match a packaging registration.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims.